Lean on Us
by IMAxENIGMAx
Summary: Drugs, depression, and over protective cousins. These twins are in for a lot coming to Ouran. Can they keep their secret a secret or will the Host Club become too much for them to bear? Haters and lovers alike welcome. HikaxOc KaoxOc
1. Chapter 1

Lean on Us

Chapter 1

Summary: Drugs, depression, and over protective cousins. These twins are in for a lot coming to Ouran. Can they keep their secret a secret or will the Host Club become too much for them to bear?

Normal speaking, _thinking or emphasizing words, _foreign languages.

Disclaimer: Really? Would I be writing about this if I owned it? No? Good, we understand each other.

_Maybe it's time to change, and leave it all behind._

_I've never been one to walk alone, I've always been scared to try. So why does it feel so wrong, to reach for something more? Do wanna live a better life what am I waiting for, cause nothing stays the same, maybe it's time to change._

XxX

Elizaveta and Felicja Amhavya, daughters of Toris Amhavya and Yuki Morinozuka, cousins of Mitsukuni Haninozuka and Takashi Morinozuka, first year transfer student at Ouran Private High School. They are, despite their names, Americans, multilingual Americans. It's no surprise, considering the fact that their mother is from Japan and their father is from Eastern Europe. They speak five languages, English, Polish, Japanese, Hungarian, and Spanish. Why am I telling you this? Because it is important later on, and now, without further adieu, let the story begin.

xXx

FPOV

"Why the hell did we decide to take that damn test again Ve?"  I asked my older twin in English. I hated change, it didn't work for me. Sure our lives weren't perfect, but hey, we made it work. And now because of one stupid A- we were shipped to Japan and told to live with our cousins for God knows how long. Apparently we weren't living with just one cousin either, no we had to live with two cousins and all we knew was that they were Japanese. Wonderful, looking for two Japanese teenagers in an airport full of Japanese people.

"Oh just suck it up, Fel. It's not like it's going to be that bad. Besides this could be just the push we need to straighten out our lives."Of course, she had to be the reasonable one. Just like always too, don't get me wrong, I love my twin with all my heart, but sometimes she needs to learn to look at the details, instead of the whole picture. "Besides, we need to find our hosts," she said, switching from English to Japanese.

"Fine," I groaned. We started looking around the airport for anyone holding up any sign that could pertain to us. There were lots of signs ranging from _Hey, dumb Anglo! _to _¡__Estela Ares, vas a la familia de t__u!_ But none that addressed us. "So, see anyone?" I asked, the answer to my question came in the form of a finger pointing directly behind me. I turned around only to see a sign with our last name printed neatly in English. Wonderful, an extremely tall boy and an eight year old. Perfect, God just hates me doesn't he? Now while the 6'4" teenager in front of us wasn't giant due to our 5'11.5" forms, he was still tall. And what's with the clingy eight year old on his back? It's not that I hate little kids; it's just that I don't feel like living with one. We walked over and the little kid ran up to meat us.

"HI! You must be Fel-eec-ja and Eliza-vet-a! I'm Mitsukuni but you can call me Honey and he's Takashi but you can call him Mori!"

"Umm I think you mean Fel-eesh-ya,"

"And Eliza-veeta." I said, finishing my sister's sentence, "And what's with you introducing him? Can't he introduce himself?" We asked in unison. We weren't being rude, we honestly wanted to know.

"He can, but he usually doesn't talk much, right Takashi?"

"Hm." 'Mori', who had a deep voice, hummed in agreement. "We should be going." He said. Honey climbed back on his back and they turned, expecting us to follow. Of course we did, but still, it was kind of rude to not offer to help us with our luggage. Whatever, it'd not like we couldn't take care of ourselves. We got to the limo—yeah limo—and got in. The chauffer, whom I dubbed Jeaves for the time being, started the car and waited for instructions as to where to go. "Home," Mori said, and we were off.

"So why did you guys want to come to Japan?" Honey asked, a few minutes into the awkward silence. My sister and I shared a look and she answered, "Because we needed a change."

"Why, weren't your lives happy?" He asked with puppy dog eyes.

"That depends on what side you were looking through."

"What do you mean?

"Were you looking in," Ve started.

"Or out?" I finished. He let the topic drop after that, and asked more questions, mainly on what our friends were like, what we did back home, and what schools were like. Then he made the mistake.

"So where are you from?"

"Iowa," we answered simultaneously.

"Where's that? Is that like a city or small town?"

"Mitsukuni," Mori said, reprimanding him for his unknown mistake. I had tensed when he said that, it was one thing when people from, say, California or Illinois, didn't know where Iowa was, but someone from Japan that went to such an elite school? No, that's not ok. Ve latched onto my wrist and squeezed. Hard. Hard enough that it hurt. A lot. "It's a state in the middle of The States, Honey." My sister answered coolly. It was almost as if she didn't care that he had mistaken Iowa for some measly city, almost, but not quite. It irked her, just not as much as me.

"We are here, Young Masters." 'Jeaves' called from the front seat.

"Yay! Let's go Fel-chan, Ve-chan!"

"Wait, _chan?_" We asked, right before he got out.

"Ya, I may not look like it but I'm actually eighteen. Heh heh!" Well, that solved the mystery of why he was so close to Mori, they were the same age, same family, ugh. We got inside and were showed to our room; apparently they had assumed that because the pair of twins they were friends with slept in the same bed, we did to. Oh well, it's a good thing I'm used to sleeping on the floor. I mean, it's not like I had my own bed back home. I set up my bed on the floor before we heard a knock on the door. Mori stuck his head in and told us dinner was ready. We went down to the dining room only to find no adults. "Where are the adults?" Ve asked.

"Our parents are out of the country on business, so it'll be just us for a while, right Usa-chan?" Honey asked his rabbit. We didn't question it, everyone had their own quirks.

"Why are you sleeping on the floor Ve?"

"Um actually, _I'm_ the one sleeping on the floor. Not Ve."

"Oh, sorry Fel."

"Not a problem happens all the time," I said bitterly. "But to answer your question, we don't sleep in the same bed-"

"Then do you need your own room? It'll be no trouble to set up another one!"

"That's not necessary, Honey-san. I didn't have a bed back home so I'm not used to sleeping in one."

"That's terrible! Oh and you can just call me Honey, we are family."

"Thank you Honey and it's not that terrible really. We didn't have a lot of money so we got used to living within our means. Really, it's not as bad as it sounds."

"Ok then, if you say so." The rest of dinner passed by relatively uneventful, until Mori just had to say,

"You two start school tomorrow."

CHAPTER 1: end

**Hola there peoples of the internet! What the hell have I done by starting another FanFiction? I should be working on Lies for you, but fear not I haven't given up on it, I'm just waiting for the idea rhinoceros to head but me with an idea. So, new story, I kinda wonder whats gonna happen next, well you'll just have to see now wont you? Updates may or may not be kinda slow, I don't know at this point since I'm a freshman this yeah *gulp* God help the little people, or in this case, the tall people. So yeah, you don't get to know what the twins look like in this chapter but you will soon. OH! The names are Eastern European, Felicja is Polish and Elizaveta is Hungarian, yeah, real creative, steal names from Hetalia. Brava me. Well that's all for now, BAI!**

**IMAxENIGMAx out. PEACE! **


	2. Chapter 2

Lean On Us

Chapter 2

Review replies

_ I'm not afraid, to take a stand, everybody, come take my hand. We walk this world together, through the storm, whatever weather, cold or warm. Just letting you know you're not alone, hollah if you feel like you can do the same road._

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. At all. Sue if you wish, but just know, I can make a bomb out of a microwave.

OoO

FPOV

"Wait, what?" I asked. "We flew in today, from a _completely different time zone_, and you expect us to go to school _tomorrow?"_

"We can't help that the school expects you to come to school tomorrow." Honey said.

"Great, just great. Well do you know where we can get a handbook and perhaps our schedules?" Ve asked. Mori handed over two packages with a booklet and paper on top of them, the booklet and paper, as to be expected, were the handbook and schedules. The package however, was a mystery to us.

"Oh we are not wearing these." We said. We help up two identical yellow dresses. At least what we assumed were dresses.

"You have to, it's the uniform." Honey said.

"There's a loophole to everything." Ve said, while I started searching the handbook. There was everything from lunch rules to jobs in there and then I found it, hidden in the small print.

"Aha! 'The uniform is not required but highly suggested. If the student refuses to or cannot afford the uniform they will be permitted to wear street clothes, as long as said clothes are of respectable taste.'" The looks on our cousins' faces were priceless. It was like they had never met anyone who would go to such extremes to insure that they got what they wanted. Ha, and they thought that was extreme, just wait until morning.

"Well considering the fact that we have to get up tomorrow and actually go to school, we will be heading to bed now. Good night."

"Yeah, what Ve said." We started back to our rooms, dresses (?) and schedules in hand. Before we got into our beds Ve gave me a mission. "Take these," she gestured to the yellow things, "And make sure that they disappear." A sadistic smile crept to my lips and I nodded, turning out the lights, and waiting for everyone to fall asleep.

oOo

We woke up to Ve's cell blasting Eminem. She turned it off and we got up. She's a night shower person so that left the bathroom all to me. I washed and dried my golden brown, ass length hair. When I came out Ve had thin blue and black streaks died throughout her hair, and I had yet to die mine. I finally got my red and black streaks and we chose our outfits. I was wearing dark blue flare jeans, I mean like bellbottom flares, with black and red paint splattered all over them and a black, white, and red Black Veil Brides tee. Ve was wearing the exact same thing; the only way you could tell us apart was by hair and signature necklaces. Mine was a Jack Skellington dog tag; hers was a white lace choker, with a purple diamond shaped glass bead in the middle.

"Ve-chan, Fel-chan! Time for breakfast!" Honeys excited voice was heard outside our room. We exited our room and followed a footie pajama-ed Honey down to the dining room. He obviously didn't see our hair, his back was to us the whole time, that is, until we all sat down at the dinner table.

"What happened to your hair?"

"We died it," we answered. The unison thing would've been creepy if we hadn't been doing it our whole lives.

"Why," the ever stoic Mori asked.

"Can you tell us apart now?" We asked. A nod was all we received as an answer, but it sufficed. We ate in silence after that, not awkward 'uh-oh-another-Justin-Beiber-has-been-born' silence, it was just that no one had anything to say. When breakfast was done we waited for Honey to get ready and then we left. There was a comfortable silence in the limo before my sister asked the dreaded question, "So, what do we do when we get there?"

"Oh, you go to the office and tell them that you're here and they'll tell you what to do from there."

"Thank you, Honey." She said. I was still in morning mode, and trust me, that's not a pleasant mode at all. The rest of the drive consisted of Honey talking non-stop until we got there.

"Come to Music Room 3 after school to wait for us to go home." Mori said and we got out. They took us to the office and left us.

"Excuse me, Ma'am?" Ve asked.

"Yes?"

"We're here to see Suoh-san."

"Ah, go right in." So we did. The principal was a gray haired man, somewhere in his forties. He looked up at us as we came in and the jovial look on his face slipped off into one of confusion.

"Why aren't you two wearing your uniforms?" He asked.

"Well you see last night I was starting a fire and kinda sorta used them as kindling." I answered, the sadistic smile slipping back onto my face.

"Kindling? Why would you do such a thing?"

"Because there was no way either of us was going to wear that monstrosity."

"Well, you have to, so I'm afraid that you'll have to forgo classes today."

"No, we won't. Right here in the handbook, page 134 paragraph 4 subsection A footnote 7. 'The uniform is not required but highly suggested. If the student refuses to or cannot afford the uniform they will be permitted to wear street clothes, as long as said clothes are of respectable taste.' And these are of respectable taste. They show no inappropriate skin, say nothing vulgar or offensive, and have no vulgar or offensive design." The look on his face showed that I had won. His expression morphed back into one of happiness and relaxation.

"Very well, you two will be in class 1A, except for your music classes. Elizaveta, you will be put into choir while your sister will be in band. Your scholarships were given as a result of your grades, and musical abilities."

"Alright sir, thank you." We said and left. We grabbed two school maps on the way out of the office and started towards our class. We arrived outside the door just as the teacher did.

"Wait here while I tell the class we have two new students, just count to ten then come in." The teacher was a nice old lady, with a kind disposition. _'1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10'_ we headed in at the same time and the class just stared at us.

"I'm Elizaveta and this is my sister Felicja Amhavya. We're from The States. Any questions?" A blonde girl with a pink bow raised her arm.

"You, blondie," I said.

"Why don't you guys have to wear the uniform?"

"Check the handbook." We answered. A guy this time raised his hand. He had short black hair.

"What's with your names?" he asked.

"Yeah and how do you expect us to pronounce them?" Someone shouted out from the back.

"Our names are Polish," I said gesturing to myself.

"And Hungarian," Ve finished, gesturing to herself. "Just call us Fel and Ve."

"Any more questions?" We asked. A multitude of hands went us, but let's face it, no one want to answer questions about their past. "None? Good where do we sit?" The teacher looked around the room before answering.

"Behind the Hitachiins'." Two twin boys raised their hands and we went back to the seats behind them. "The first lesson of the day is English." The teacher spoke agonizingly slow. Since we already spoke the language we decided not to pay attention. A note landed on my desk from my sister, _'Como estas'_

'_Cansada y enojada.'_

'_Enojada, por que'_

'_Ella hablan muy muy muy despacio'_

'_Yo se, cierto'_

'_Si como estas'_

'_Nesisito mi 'azucar'_

"Amhavyas'! There is to be no note passing in my class, now please read your note to the class." There were a few snickers from the class but not too many.

"Como estas," Ve read.

"Descanda y enojada."

"Enojada, por que."

"Ella hablan muy muy muy despacio."

"Yo se, cierto."

"Si, como estas."

"Nesistio mi 'azucar'"

"And then you interrupted us," I finished. The whole class gave us blank looks and we sat back down.

"What language was that?" The teacher asked us.

"Spanish," We answered. After that the teacher went back to teaching and we went back to ignoring her. At long last lunch arrived. The two twin boys in front of us turned around.

"Can we help you?" We asked.

"You're sitting with us at lunch." They said before grabbing our arms and racing us to the lunch room. We followed them to their table but before sitting down I warned them of one thing, "Do that again and I scream rape."

CHAPTER 2: end

**AN: Hello! Another update from me? Wow, that's impressive. So what do you think? I realize that the Spanish is a little out of whack but I couldn't get the upside down exclamation marks or question marks, so yeah periods had to suffice. Now you know somewhat what they look like, here's the rest, they are white, and tall, skinny but they do have a bust. Yup that's pretty much it. **

**Translations:**

**Como estas: How are you**

**Cansada y enojada: tired and angry**

**Enojada, por que: angry, why**

**Ella hablan muy muy muy despacio: she talks very very very slow**

**Yo se, cierto: I know right**

**Si como estas: Yeah, how are you**

**Nesisito mi 'azucar: I need my "sugar"**

**When Ve refers to sugar, she's referring to Crack.**

**IMAxENIGMAx out. PEACE! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**FPOV (Most of these will be in hers):**

**"Oh, c'mon, you wouldn't actually scream 'rape'."** The twins countered.

"Wanna bet?" They rushed up and grabbed my by my arms, "RAPE!" My voice rang out over the comotion in the cafeteria, all eating and conversation stopped, and all eyes turned towards us. The Hitachiins dropped their hold on my arms and backed a few steps away from me.

"Now, what was that about me _not_ doing exactly that?" I smirked. That was before my sister slapped the back of my hand and our older cousins came over to investigate.

"Why did you scream rape, Fel-chan?" Honey had a look of innocent curiosity in his eyes, backed by something a little more menicing. Mori came up behind the Hitachiins and stared down at them, the look on his face clearly showed that he knew that they were just up to shinanagins though. "I just proved my lack of inhibitions, is all."

"And lack of dignity," Ve muttered.

"What was that?" My voice darkened, and I glared at my sister.

"Oh, Sweetie, has all that scream-o finally zapped your hearing?"

"No but I know what'll zap yours if you don't shut your trap soon."

"Oh c'mon, you know you loooove me," she said, a taunting edge in her voice.

"Bitch."

"Whore."

"_Saumench._"

"_Ass-hat!_"

"_Weakling,_" that did it, any other insult I could handle-with the exception of a few racial ones-so I left. I didn't eat lunch anyway, well I did, just not at school. I started walking and thinking. I couldn't handle being called weak. _Weak_, that infernal word, I prized myself on being strong, phyiscally, emotionally, and spiritually. She knew that too, that's what made it unfair. Would I call her druggie? Of course not! I would never say anything to destroy her, but apparantly that curtisity didn't extend to me. I gripped my cloth-covered wrist, my north-face hiding the scars. I never went anywhere without my north-face for precisly that reason. I didn't want people to see them and get the wrong idea about me. I resisted the urge to cut in preference of walking, and somehow, I made it to the roof. I found high-ground unsettling, I'd much rather be stuck somewher in the bottom of a downturned cave. I liked the dark, the dank, low-ground; it was comforting, it reminded me of what it felt like to be happy and safe. So I set to finding a way down. I searched. . . and searched. . . and searched. . . and couldn't find a single freaking hint of a way down. I was screwed. I got out my phone and texted my sister, there was no way she was mad enough to help me get off the roof, she knew how much I hated, _hated_, heights.

_"dude, ima stck."_

_"srsly? where?"_

_". . .the roof. . ."_

_"ur a frkin genius."_

_". . .bite me. . ."_

_"*chomp* help is on teh way."_

Help was on the way, help from who though? A serial killer? A serial rapist? A serial rapist-killer? A serial killer-rapist? A cerial killer? It didn't really matter, I would get down somehow, be it killed, violate, full of cerial, or some combination of the three, I was getting down.

A hand placed itself on my shoulder, and I spun around, intent to fight for my life, virginity, and averision to cerial. It was Mori. I suddenly felt like a paranoid schizofrenic. I got up and he led me down from the roof, I relaxed considerably and briefly let my mind wander to why he was the one to lead me back to the safety of the miserable school. We made it back to the lunch table, there was still a half-hour left of lunch, damn how long was lunch here anyway?

"How the hell did you make it up to the roof, Miss Cave-Dweller?" That was my lovely sister speaking, all was forgiven, it was plain to see.

"Damned if I know, damned if I don't. Does that mean I'm damned regardlessly?"

"Well, you do have that summer home in hell, so is it really punishment?"

"Good point," the rest of our cousins friends were staring at us, until the supprisingly feminin one spoke up.

"I've only seen the twins get into a fight once, and they took forever to make up."

"**So, we've been fighting our whole existence.**"

"What do you mean, your whole existence?" A blond guy spoke up.

"When our mom got her C-section the doctors said that her hands were around my neck," I put my hands around her neck and squeezed up to her front like in the picture. The lunch bell rang and we headed back to our class, ignoring any other comments that were thrown our way.

The rest of the day passed by rather boringly until the last period, band. I played a variety of instruments, but I was best on oboe. It's what I got my scholorship on. I put my instrument together and took the seat (in the front row in front of the conductor) that had the oboe music on it. I heard the classic oboe cracks snickered behind me and promptly ignored them, hell some of them were actually funny. We started playing and, to my complete horror, I saw the dreaded s-word on my music, approaching rather rapidly, too.

_Solo,_ that dreaded thing that screws me over everytime. Oh well. _'I think I can, I think I can, I think I can.' _A Little Train That Could's mantra ran through my head, and by God, I played that solo, and damn well too. We finished the song, well not finished exactly, rather went until hearing the trumpet's screams of agony was just too painful. Their were no more jokes. We went through the rest of our music and were dismissed. I packed up and headed to Music Room 2, aka the choir room. Ve met me outside and we slowly walked towards the 3rd Music Room.

"So, how was choir?"

"Oh you know, I'm harmony, so I didn't do shit." A smile graced her face and humourless laughter escaped my lips.

"If only I could've been so lucky, I got a _solo_," I spat the last word, I seriously hated those things.

"Looks like we're here." My sister said.

"Ugh, don't remind me."

"Wana open the doors together?"

"Why not?" And we opened the doors, we didn't need to count to three, we'd known eachother long enough to sincranise these things on the spot.

**AN: Hullo~ I'm back. And typing this on WordPad so sorry for teh mistakes. I apologize for the long wait, life just kinda screwed me over ^^ So reveiw, it'd be nice, even if you'd just like to tell me that I suck, it'd be better than nothing, so until next time**

**Translations:**

**Saumench: its a german word for a dirty female pig. Yeah -_-;**

**IMAxENIGMAx out PEACE! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**FPOV**

A rush of air and pettles made its way past us. I reached up and grabbed one of the pettles, "Roses," the single word left my mouth and my sister was facing me in seconds flat. I loved roses, but I also had problems with them. Problems I'd rather not face at this moment in time.

"Hey, drop it, its just a flower." The pettle fell from my fingers and a mask slowly slid back into its place on my face. Then we heard it. Screaming, but not like horror move "oh my God why the hell did you open the door?" screaming, frantic, pissed of screaming, that quickly morphed into words.

"Why weren't any of you in your places! These princesses will be completely crushed you morons! Are any of you listening to me?" It was the annoying blond.

"**Tono-senpai, its not like it was anyone important, its just those girls.**"

"Hey! They are too important! Don't say mean things about the Hika-chan and Kao-chan!" Honey said, his lolita tears building up in the corner of his eyes.

"Thank you Honey," Ve said, and elbowed me.

"Yeah, thank you Honey." I grumbled, my side hurt from where her elbow had implated itself.

"**Look, we know you're from Ohio and all, but you reallly should tack a 'senpai' on to the end of that. You know respect and all.**" The twins turned their snark on us, and my temper went through the roof.

"_Where,_ did you say we were from?" I hissed. Ve moved behind me and took my arms in her hands, being mindful of my wrist, it was sore.

"Ohio, why?" The raspy one said.

"Iowa," the only word I could muster enough calmness to say.

"Whats that, some kind of toilet paper or something?" I tried to run at the one with the lower voice, the only thing keeping me from maming him, my sisters hands.

"Its a state. Its the one they're from," A cool voice spoke up from behind us. Somehow we had managed to walk quite a ways into the room.

"You know Iowa?" Ve asked, still restraining me, though minimally now, I was calmer, but still pissed to hell and back.

"Yes, I do. You two are from Iowa, your mother is from Japan and your fater is from Europe. You both have musical talent-thats why you got accepted-and Elizaveta is the older twin. You both have quite a few hospital visits, Felicja quite a few more that Elizaveta though I can't find for what."

"**Stalk much?**" We asked.

"Of course not, I just like to be well informed."

"Hey, I hate to break it to you but hosting hours havent started yet, so you can't really be in here." The low voiced Hitachiin said.

"Thats not what Honey and Mori said."

"Here we go again, look just cause you're from Idaho doesn't mean that you can go around being disrespectful." The same Hitachiin spoke.

"IOWA, you dimwitted ginger!"

"Fel, its not worth it," Ve's calming voice sounded in my ears and I took a few breaths, no, I didn't want to send him to the hospital.

"Look, what Hikaru's trying to say is that here you have to be respectful, it's part of our culture."

"You don't think we knew that? Honey and Mori are our cousins. They told us to be casual with them, Hitachiin-san." My sister this time, she certainly knew how to keep her head, I didn't not exactly.

"Cousins?" The very feminin boy spoke up, and we turned our attention to him.

"Yeah, why else would we be here right now? We don't even know what a Host Club is." Ve again.

"Why, a Host Club is a club where extremely handsom young men like ourselves spen time entertaining beautiful princesses like yourselves. I'm Tamaki, the Prince, this is Kyouya, the Shadow King, Mori-senpai is the Wild Kind, Honey-senpai is our Boy Lolita, Hikaru and Kaoru are the Devilish Twins, and Haruhi is the Natural." That was it, I broke down laughing. I clutched my stomache and gasped for air while my sister mimiked my movements.

"Wh-wh-wh-whats so funny?" Tamaki spoke up, a large emo corner approaching him in the background.

"You guys are like emotion-whores!" I choked out. The emo corner retreated slightly, scared away by Tamaki's anger and shock.

"We are not! We simply like making young girls happy!"

"Do they pay for this," he nodded. "Do you also enjoy this," another nod. "Well, you pay for a hooker and they tend to enjoy their jobs so. . . yeah, you guys are emotion-hookers." He retreated into his emo corner, beaten just as easily as the headmaster had been.

"Hey, Tamaki-senpai, the clubs about to open," Haruhi called toward the blob inhabiting the corner. He rushed out of it and they all assumed their positions.

"Hey, what do we do while we wait for this thing to end?" Ve called.

"Just sit on that couch over there," Kyouya motioned us over across the room to a couch, we went in and sat down, at the same time of course. The doors opened and the boys all chorused a "Welcome" to what had to be at least half of the entire female student body. A few of the girls motioned to us, but for the most part stayed with their designated host.

"I'm bored." I said.

"Deal with it."

**"Nie."**

**"Tak."**

**"Nie."**

**"Tak."**

**"Nie!"**

**"Tak!"**

"Fine, be that way!" I got up and walked over to wher our cousins were sitting and sat on the floor behind the couch, leaning my back up against it. Mori looked back with a questioning look and Honey spoke for him, "Fel-chan what are you doing back there? Did you and Ve-chan get in another fight?"

"Yes."

"What was it about?"

"I was bored and didn't want to deal with it, she wanted me to deal with it, end of story." Honey plopped behind the couch and hugged me. Some of the girls "Kawai-ed!" while others gave me a death glare, I decided to play off that. Ve had been watching the entire time and a smile formed on her lips, she was thinking the exact same thing as me. I hugged my cousin back and brought fake tears to my eyes.

"I just d-don't understand why sh-she has to be so mean," I sniffled. Honey hugged me tighter and Ve came over. She stood next to More though, Ve didn't have to say anything to provoke a reaction from him though. She had tears streaming down her face and she had curled her stance somewhat in on itslef. Mori reached over ad patted her head, that got her glares of her own. We smirked. At the girls of course. That didn't blow over well.

"Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai, they aren't actually upset! They're faking it!"

"Is that true Fel-chan?" Honey asked me, turning his puppy dog eyes on me. It was a good thing my concious was on vacation, otherwise those things might've made me feel a tiny bit guilty.

Key-word: might've.

"Well, sort of. We did have a fight and we were upset," I started, looking at the eldest member of our little quartet.

"But then we wanted to play a trick on you guys so,"

"Thats exactly what we did," I finished. Honey let go of me and went back to his hosting duties, acting like nothing had happened.

"Oh, well then why don't you two join Takashi and me?" He asked. We couldn't exactly say no, that would appear heartless, and while mine was three sizes too small it was still there.

"We'd love to," Ve answered. Love to? She might, but I certainly didn't. We talked and listened for a while, and we told stories about hoem, apparantly none of them had been to the states before, so they had a lot of questions.

"You two should eat something," Mori's deep voice broke the conversation as he looked at us.

"Why?" I asked, surely he didn't think we were hungry, did he?

"You didn't eat lunch and you didn't eat alot for breakfast." He motioned at the cake infront of us.

"Yeah, we're good." I said.

"No, you need to eat."

"No, honestly we're fine. Back home it was eat fast or don't eat and we chose eat fast, until we discovered what was in school food. We haven't eaten luch since the 7th grade, we honestle don't need it."

"Besides, cake makes us sick." I added to Ve's polite explanation to our refusal.

"What was wrong with the school food?" One of the girls asked, I didn't remember her name and honestly, by this point, I barely remembered my own. But nevertheless I launched into a story of moldy chicken sandwhiches and mack 'n cheese made with glue. Once hosting hours finally ended, we headed home. Ve and I were tired, so we went straight to bed, without dinner. They wanted us to eat, but we weren't hungry today. Culture shock tended to have that effect on us. They just needed to wait until tomorrow, then they'd see us eat.

**AN: Hullo, another chapter! I felt like updating so I did ^^ Hey, I started a new Soul Eater story and I'd be really glad if ya'll'd go and check it out, but you dont have to . Itd also be nice if I got some reviews, dont get me wrong I love my lonely reviewer, but hey, I need some love too! Anyways, I had something else I wanted to say and I forgot. . . . . . . . . . . . . I remembered!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue.**

**Translations:**

**Nie: Polish: No**

**Tak: Polish: Yes**

**that was all**

**IMAxENIGMAx out. PEACE!**


End file.
